


The Power of Bottom

by Doctor_Whore



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Bottom Kaecilius, Bottom Le Chiffre, Bottom Nigel (Charlie Countryman), M/M, NSFW Art, Top Adam, Top Joe Connor, Top Will Graham, bottom duncan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore
Summary: I have decided to create a collection of drawings with star subjects being Mads's characters as bottoms because I need it in my life
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser, Grigg Harris/Kaecilius (Marvel), Le Chiffre (James Bond)/Joe Connor, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	1. Leading Star




	2. Well-fucked Kaecilius




	3. You should show this cute side more often, Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Jean having some lovely time with his love


	4. Hannibal




	5. Bottom Duncan




End file.
